


Beautiful distraction

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Blushing, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Shyness, awkward Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or do I get at least a 'hello'?" Raphael's amused voice pulled Simon back to reality and he felt his cheeks heat up. Of course, the younger had already noticed his presence and couldn't help but tease Simon about the fact that he hadn't said or done anything since entering the shop.</p><p>"Sorry. I mean, hi, yes, hello. I was a little distracted," Simon admitted sheepishly while stepping to the counter and resting his arms on top of it, smiling brightly at the now chuckling Raphael.</p><p>"I noticed. May I ask what had you this distracted?" The younger's grin made it pretty obvious that he already knew the answer to this question but chose to ask it anyway to tease Simon some more. He just sighed with a fond eye roll and placed his lower arms on the top of the counter, next to the register.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly surprised by how regularly I'm updating this series but it's too much fun to write that I immediately _have_ to write the next part after uploading one *laughs*

It was the Friday after their last date and Raphael had spent the beginning of the week off work since his cold had gotten worse with a fever when he woke up at Simon's place in the morning. But he was back to working in the café since the day before and Simon sadly hadn’t been able to drop by during the other’s shift but he was lucky today and could leave university earlier than usual. He would have managed to arrive at the coffee shop in time even without the earlier end of the last lecture but Simon was grateful for every single minute he could spend with the younger boy. When he opened the door, he heard the usual jingle of the small bell above his head, and his gaze immediately found Raphael, as if magnetically drawn to the other boy. Simon was about to call out to the other but stopped himself when he saw the younger leaning over the counter to talk to a small boy.

"Hey, little man. Don't you think a free cookie would go very well with your hot chocolate?" Raphael asked with a thoughtful expression, obviously trying to hide a grin when the boy nodded eagerly and grabbed his mother's sleeve to ask if he was allowed to have a cookie. The mother sighed but gave in and nodded, mentioning that her son was allergic to nuts.

"In my opinion, the chocolate chip cookies are way better than the ones with nuts anyway," Raphael said to the boy with a soft smile and winked playfully, making the child giggle. He took one of said chocolate chip cookies from the display to hand it to the now brightly smiling boy who accepted it with a "Thank you, sir." that made Raphael laugh.

"You can call me Raphael, little man. And now go enjoy your cookie and hot chocolate," he said with another smile and added a "Have a nice day" directed at the mother, who also said her thanks before stepping aside to take their drinks. Simon was pretty sure he had melted at least a little bit at this whole scene and once again he couldn't believe how ridiculously lucky he was that this gorgeous, adorable boy chose to date  _him_ , of all people.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day or do I get at least a 'hello'?" Raphael's amused voice pulled Simon back to reality and he felt his cheeks heat up. Of course, the younger had already noticed his presence and couldn't help but tease Simon about the fact that he hadn't said or done anything since entering the shop.

"Sorry. I mean, hi, yes, hello. I was a little distracted," Simon admitted sheepishly while stepping to the counter and resting his arms on top of it, smiling brightly at the now chuckling Raphael.

"I noticed. May I ask what had you this distracted?" The younger's grin made it pretty obvious that he already knew the answer to this question but chose to ask it anyway to tease Simon some more. Simon just sighed with a fond eye roll and placed his lower arms on the top of the counter, next to the register.

"You know, there's this gorgeous guy working here and it proves to be difficult not to stare at him - especially when he's all sweet and smiley with a little kid," Simon replied innocently, ignoring the fact that his cheeks heated up even more at this stupid, unsubtle compliment. Raphael seemed surprised by his honesty and the slightly pinkish colour of his cheeks made Simon's heart beat even more frantically - the pretty barista would certainly be the death of him someday, probably soon.

"Sounds like a very lucky guy that he can capture your attention this easily," Raphael smiled sweetly and leant against his side of the counter and suddenly there was only a quite small distance between their face. Simon felt the butterflies flutter madly in his stomach and he was almost certain that Raphael was able to hear his heartbeat but he couldn't really care too much about.

"I've never witnessed anyone more ridiculous than the two of you. Santiago, why don't you kiss your boy already - I doubt he can do even more intense heart eyes at you than he already does," the voice of Raphael's colleague could be heard and he blushed a little more but snorted in amusement. He was about to reply to his older colleague but stopped after the "Well" because Simon's fingers suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt in a sudden burst of confidence.

"Simon, what--" Lips crashed into his, prevented him from speaking and the first contact of their lips couldn't feel more perfect, despite the clumsiness of the spontaneous kiss. Every single thought left Raphael's mind at once, his heartbeat increased to an almost frantic rhythm and he didn't even hear his colleague's "Finally!" because his whole focus was fixed on the perfect boy right in front of him and the feeling of soft lips moving against his. Raphael leant closer to Simon, his fingertips pressed against the countertop to keep his balance, and he responded to the sweet kiss happily.

The kiss felt like it lasted way shorter than it actually did and both of them softly gasped for air when they parted, breathless from the sheer intensity of the innocent touch of their lips. Raphael almost missed the other's mumbled "Holy shit, why haven't I done this sooner?" but he did and couldn't resist leaning in again, to steal another short peck from Simon's fine shaped lips.

"I don't know but it was certainly worth the wait," Raphael replied in a whisper, his cheeks red and eyes alight with happiness. Simon felt like falling in love all over again and every single one of his nerve endings seemed to be tingling. Raphael was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on and Simon didn't care how corny this thought was because never had he ever been this sure of something. He had a crush on Clary, his best friend, for most of his life and he had been convinced the one-sided feelings would haunt him forever but then he had entered this very café and had seen this gorgeous boy. With Raphael's looks, but mostly his absolutely amazing personality (even his grumpier moods were ridiculously endearing after a while), Simon had been bound to fall in love with him sooner or later.

If Raphael's colleague hadn't interrupted again, this time mentioning that a customer had arrived and that other should take a ten-minute-break instead of standing there  _not doing his job_ because he was busy  _being a lovesick puppy_. Raphael shot a glare at the other barista but thanked him anyway and stepped aside so the other could take the new customer's order. He grabbed Simon's hand, as soon as he had rounded the counter and gently pulled him towards a vacant table at the side of the shop.

"I forgot to order," Simon realised after sitting down, his fingers intertwined with Raphael's and heart in his throat. The younger chuckled, shaking his head with fond expression, and softly squeezed his fingers.

"This guy you told me about must have distracted you again, huh?"

"Yes, very much so," Simon replied with a sigh that was supposed to be playfully annoyed but ended up sounding nothing but enamoured. Of course, Raphael noticed the tone of his voice and another brilliant smile lit up his beautiful face. Now that he had a taste of Raphael's lips, every smile made Simon want to taste and feel it against his own mouth but he held back the urge - mainly because he would probably knock something over (himself, even) if he leant across the table to reach the other.

"Soooo...," he started to distract himself from wanting to kiss the other boy stupid, "did we reach the point where I can call you my boyfriend or is it too soon?" Simon honestly had no clue how the protocol was - did people just  _know_  when they crossed the line from dating to going steady? Was  _he_  supposed to know and not ask a stupid question about it? Probably, because Raphael's eyebrows rose in clear amusement.

"If that's what you want to call me, I'm not going to object. I'd love to be your boyfriend,  _cariño_ ," Raphael answered with another one of those sweet smiles and Simon's heart missed a beat when the other pulled his hand closer to brush a feathery kiss on its back. Not only had they shared their first of hopefully  _many_  more kisses, they were properly together now and if Simon spent the rest of Raphael's 10-minute-break staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him -  _his boyfriend_  - nobody was allowed to blame him for it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if the way their first kiss played out is quite satisfactory? I've got to admit that I like the chapter and I don't know how much longer the series will continue but I'm pretty sure there will be a few more chapters.
> 
> I might add one or more parts that take place in between the existing chapters and I will reorganise them accordingly in the series. Just a little heads up but I will mention in those chapters where/when they take place so...it should hopefully work out without too much confusion :)


End file.
